


The Sandwiches

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled and winced as he enjoyed a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches with his daughter.
Kudos: 1





	The Sandwiches

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled and winced as he enjoyed a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches with his daughter after a creature injured him recently.

THE END


End file.
